


Like the Ocean

by TynxCann



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, fulfilling life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru lived a very fulfilling life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fus_ro_david](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fus_ro_david/gifts).



> phew, finally finished this, and just in time! OH gosh at first I didn't know what do with the prompts but it suddenly hit me and this is what came out of it. I had so much fun writing this and I really hope that you enjoy it! :I hope it doesn't seem sad, I was going for a fulfilling kind of vibe and more happy, I hope I did good, and don't worry, I didn't forget the kids! Hero you go! Hope you like!

Their final days together were as sparkling as the ocean on a starry night. 

The small twinkling dots in the sky illuminated their way throughout the dark streets of Iwatobi and towards the cold ocean that collided against the shore. It wasn’t a night like any other. The wind blew a cool, salty breeze from the north and the hair on their necks stood up with each bare step they took forward. They ran with the animosity of a child on a playground and laughed and giggled past empty houses and streets to the bay. 

That night they were in only thin t-shirts and loose sweatpants, only the warmth of their bodies colliding as they giggled past corners kept them warm throughout their adventure.

The ocean was empty but full of strength. It was a slow and peaceful night with the gentlest of waves chilling them to the tip of their toes. The ocean was like a sea of glitter, twinkling like glass in their eyes and burning the image deep into their minds. Their hands grasped with the fear of ever losing each other, and together took a leap forward into the ocean with the largest grins possible. 

Clothing was discarded and they were left bare to each other. Red rose to cheeks and sweet words of content fell from lips. Mouths parted and hands roamed over bodies. Moans tackled their ears, making only the moon, the stars, and the gentle ocean the only viewers to their passionate night. 

That was the night when a vow was made, and this is the day when that vow shall finally break.

Haru lay peacefully in bed. Wrinkles covered his face from the top of his forehead to the sagging lines around the corner of his mouth. His deep and iridescent eyes stared straight at the barren wall in front of him, only occasionally blinking away the dryness.

Rin sat next to him in an old wooden chair decorated with different assortment of knits. His hand reached out, shaking with tremors that could rival any earthquake and grasped Haru’s in his own. He licked his lips and stared at Haru with the deepest of love in his lidded eyes.  His thumb caressed over the ridges of Haru’s hand as he spoke of whatever.

“Haru… Same and Sakura are coming over today, It’s been awhile since we’ve seen them.”

Haru answered with silence, only a hard and terrible cough racked over his body before reaching out for a tissue and spitting into it. 

Rin continued to hold his hand with the strength of millions.

“Sakura is going to make mackerel for us today, just for you because it’s been awhile hasn’t it.”

Haru stared at the wall. He blinked.

“I’m sue that Same has some interesting stories to tell us about his adventures in Australia, remember he said he got kicked by a kangaroo while he was on that tour.” Silence once again. Rin groaned, his bottom lip quivered and his head hung low in despair. He felt as if a 100 tons had fallen on his chest and sensed that agonizing feeling of tears welling up.

Haru grasped his hand tightly and slowly turned to him.

“Rin…”

Rin swallowed and looked up with a redness in his eyes.

“It’s okay, we were happy, weren’t we?”

The words hit him in the chest and caused his heart to thump erratically. He nodded and smiled in a way that could induce blindness. Leaning forward he stood on shaky legs and pressed his thin lips against Haru’s enjoying in the warmth he was presented in. 

“Yeah.”

They smiled and glittering red stared into dazzling blue. The electricity from 50 years ago shocked them to the core and it felt like they were 17 years old again, on that beach, on that day they made a vow to stay together forever.

“Dad?”

Standing at the door was a man with burning red hair and eyes that were filled with a fiery passion. He had on a suit and suit cases in his hands, eyes momentarily lingered to Haru on the bed before switching away and looking down at the floor. 

“Same, welcome home,” Rin said with exuberance. “How was Australia?”

“Horrible,” sighed Same. “Next time warn me about bringing bug repellent, I kept having to itch myself somewhere during the meeting.”

Rin grinned choppily and Haru coughed into his hand.

“I told you but you didn’t listen,” said another voice, this time higher in pitch. Another head popped into the room, this time of a woman with the darkest of hair and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. “Why not try to listen to your sister.”

“Yeah, yeah, hello to you to Sakura,” groaned Same before smiling and leaning down to kiss his sister.

“Stop treating me like a little girl Same, I’m already in my 40s,” she said while sticking her tongue out.”

“Well you sure don’t act like one.”

“Sakura!” Raising one hand up, Rin waited for Sakura to come in and give him a hug. 

She grinned and stepped forward, giving her father the biggest hug ever before letting go and kissing him on the cheek. “Hey dad, it’s been long.” Leaning down she kissed Haru on the cheek. “Hey papa.”

“Hello honey.”

“Same, come and give your old man a hug.”

“Sure thing dad.” Stepping into the room too, Same gave both his dad's a hug. He lingered just a bit longer for Haru.

“Now that both of you are here we can now begin preparing for diner,” said Rin.

“Great, I’ll start with mackerel for papa,” announced Sakura.

“I’ll go prep the rest of the stuff, you can come anytime you need to dad,” said Same.

Rin nodded at his children and watched as they left the room. It once again fell into complete silence as Rin took a deep sigh and sat back down on the chair; his thumb gently caressed the back of Haru’s hand.

“Nice to see they haven’t changed.”

Haru nods and turns his head a bit to stare at Rin. “We did good didn’t we.”

“Yes.”

“And you did good too Rin, very good.” His hand hand moves away from Rin’s and he raises it up to Rin’s face. Pruny fingers run over above his neck, gently caressing his cheek, before wiping away the tears. “I’m so proud of you Rin.”

He doesn’t answer. Just smiles and nods, hand grasping Haru’s.

“I love you Rin.”

“I love you too, Haruka.” He cries and and leans down to place one final kiss on Haru’s lips.

The funeral service was held the next day.


End file.
